kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex's Adventures with The Real Ghostbusters
Alex's Adventures with The Real Ghostbusters is an TV series by LionheartCaptain. Plot Alex and the gang are back in New York and have been recruited by Ray, Peter, Egon, and Winston, the Ghostbusters. Together, they hunt for ghosts and other strange supernatural beings all around New York And Facing New And Old Villains And Monsters. Trivia *In the Halloween special, Alex's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door, The Jungle Adventure Crew of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series, Leo Lionheart, LionheartCaptain's Fanfiction character, Benny the Beast, Startanica's Fanfiction character, the Pink Elephants, the Disney Villains (plus two non-disney/horror movie iconic villains, Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhees) appear. *In episode 11, "Citizen Ghost," Peter mentions Winnie the Pooh and his friends had inspired Egon to create the animal division, and thus, they recruited the El Arca Big Five, Xiro, Kairel, Panthy, Bruma, and Dagnino, The Madagascar Crew, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Zuba, Florrie, and Alex's girlfriend, Leonette. *In episode 16, "Play them Ragtime Boos," Alex mentions Dr. Facilier's voodoo magic and DisneyDaniel93's version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic *This series also features Florrie's old friends, Filmation's Ghostbusters characters as guest stars. *In episode 18, "The Spirit of Aunt Lois," There is a painting of Xiro and Kairel's ancestors, Prince Philip and Princess Aurora. Here, Ray states that Kairel's family dates back to the 14th Century. This is also a reference to LionheartCaptain and Startanica's Sleeping Lioness. *In episode 10, "Take 2", the ending features the premiere of the original live-action movie, Ghostbusters. *Also in episode 18, when Slimer angers Peter, he points his neutrona wand at Slimer, Janine, and the three of the girls, Panthy, Bruma, and Kairel. *Epsiode 18 also reveals that Kairel's bloodline is of Russian origin. This is because Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora, Xiro and Kairel's ancestors are of Russian origin. *Also in episode 10, Jason Voorhees appears working with the ghost that likes silence. When Egon is using sign language to speak to the ghost, Panthy uses lip reading to draw Jason out. When Ray is about to speak, Zuba and Bruma tell him, "Shut up, stupid!" *In episode 9, "Look Homeward, Ray", Florrie, Kairel, Leonette, Bruma, and Panthy dress up as western showgirls and sing to welcome Ray back into the Ghostbusters team. *In episode 6 "The Boogieman Cometh", Freddy Kruger is working with the Boogieman. Kairel says that he nearly killed her and Xiro's son, Simba, who was named after Simba from the Lion King. *Kairel's ancestors appear in the form of ghosts, except that they are friendly ghosts like Slimer. *Kairel's ancestors had a curse placed in them when someone sealed them into a painting for all eternity. *Simba takes Panthy's place in episode 21, due to Panthy being away for a few days. *In episode 20 "adventues in slime and space" Kairel Grew to the size of a giant after drinking egon's growth formula which was in a Oasis bottle by mistake but it wore of after 15 minutes *In episode 24, "Ain't NASA-sarily So" Panthy mentions her two kids, Ruby and Sapphire. They, along with the other LKHFF cubs, may appear in another episode of Alex's Adventures with The Real Ghostbusters. *Benny the Beast fills in for Dagnino in episode 40, "The Man who Never Reached Home," so that Dagnino can spend time taking care of his wife, Teresa, and their new born son, Lightning. *From episode 64, "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn," to episode 69, "The Long, Long, Long, Etc. Good-bye,"Leonette is away on maternity leave, and Teresa fills in for her. Everyone is impressed by how well Teresa has performed that she is made a full-time Ghostbuster by the time Leonette returns in episode 70. *In the season 2 final, episode 78, "The Hole in the Wall Gang," Leo and Benny join the Ghostbusters Animal Division full-time. Category:CaptainLeo Category:BennytheBeast Category:Spin-off TV series